Equation
by Ph.Acidity
Summary: A simple story from a simple writer.Black, N., a Reuniclus, and a Minun.Black has a simple calm life with Reuniclus and Minun until N. appears.Yaoi don't like don't read.One of my first so please no flames.Please R And R.
1. I've seen this before

_One day an exceptionally long time ago I was born. I was named Black and I lived with my mother for thirteen years. I got my first pokemon, a Solosis, from my sister. I never caught anything else for fears that I would neglect the Solosis. Solosis soon evolved, and then evolved again into its final form. I moved away from my family and friends of Extreme pokemon lovers because I knew they would poke fun at me for only having Reuniclus. So now I live on an island not far from Undella town. (If you don't count 500 km as far). _

"Get up."

"Five more minutes." I whined in the direction of the voice. I glared at my culprit, Reuniclus.

"Someone called looking for you, they want to meet you." Reuniclus said, floating towards the door.

"On what terms?" I asked from my current location on the floor.

Reuniclus stopped. "On the terms of you being there."

I stood up and brushed myself off. "Well, then I'm not going." I stated as I crossed my arms defiantly.

"It is someone that's really famous around here and you seriously need to get out more…" Reuniclus paused. "I think it's messing with your head."

I slouched my shoulders. "Fine, I'll go." I said as I got dressed.

After I got dress and said my goodbyes I headed to the place I was supposed to me this 'famous person'. They wanted to meet me outside of the business district of town, which really isn't a good place to meet a person. I was standing there looking awkward when Youngster Joey walked up to me.

"Hey. So you got the message?" Joey asked.

"What… You were the one who called me?" Joey nodded. I sighed. "Joey, what do you want?" I asked trying to sound annoyed.

"I wanted to talk about Pokemon." Joey said smiling.

I lowered my eyes at him. "Joey, I'll talk to you some other time because frankly I don't have time for this."

"My mom says that you don't do anything at all, all day."

"I work from home." I replied.

"My mom says that you're paranoid."

At this point Joey was making me irritated. "Joey, if you listened to everything your mom said you wouldn't be talking to me right now."

"So?" He replied.

"Joey, I have to go home before people see you with me." Joey rolled his eyes and I walked home through the alleys.

I walked through the back door. "I'm home!"

My Reuniclus flew up to me. "So how did it go?"

"It was joey." I said heading to my bedroom where my computer was.

"Someone came by the house…" Reuniclus started trying to get my attention while I booted up my computer and sat down.

"Is it someone I know?" It nodded. "Who then?"

"I'm not telling." Reuniclus said floating away.

I stayed on the computer all day doing "work" until late afternoon.

"Hey Reuniclus you want to get on? I have to go somewhere." I called out.

Reuniclus floated quickly into the room and nodded. Reuniclus always wanted to get on the internet, mostly to look up things about itself, but I was happy to let it, so I left the computer on and got up and left.

I headed for the local grocery store; I did need something to eat after all. I browsed for a bit before deciding that nothing in here appealed to me. I left the store and headed to the park, the place I go to relax. I sat down on my favorite bench and started to count the number of people walking by as I thought about things to eat.

I decided to just ask Reuniclus when I got home. As I walked home though I felt the odd feeling of being watched, but I was the only person on the streets; maybe I am paranoid.

"Reuniclus! What should I make for dinner?" I yelled as I entered the house.

Reuniclus floated up to me smiling. "I have no idea, but whatever you make I know it will taste great."

I glared at Reuniclus before softening it. I sighed. "Couldn't you just answer the question?"

Reuniclus dropped closer to the floor, a sign that it was tired or bored. "Fine, maybe you could make some… I don't know! Couldn't we just eat junk food and watch TV?"

"Reuniclus that's not very healthy, but fine. I'm tired and nothing in the kitchen could be that fattening."

"Yeah!" Reuniclus bubbled.

…Five minutes later…

"Reuniclus could you pass the Gummy Beartics?" I asked, feeling a bit full but still ready to eat some more. Me and Reuniclus had already cleaned out the kitchen and piled all our 'food' onto the coffee table in the living room. Now our main task was to make sure nothing made it back into the kitchen.

"Nope, they're all gone." Reuniclus bubbled.

"Reuniclus! You ate them all?" Reuniclus simply nodded, and I sighed and slouched into the couch. "I wish Minus was here; he could keep you in check. Where is he anyway?"

"I dunno." Reuniclus started, mouth full of chips. "He said something about telephoning the press and left."

"Ugh, Minus is so silly sometimes. No one' telephones the press' anymore they just pop up randomly. What does he want them for anyway?" I asked, reaching for some Skittles. Reuniclus swatted my hand, effectively knocking the bowl off the table and scattering the Skittles.

Reuniclus glared at me. "Don't touch my Skittles."

"So what did he need the-

"How am I supposed to know? This is Minus we're talking about, does he need a reason?"

"I guess not." I replied, eying the M&M's.

"You can only have the red ones."

"What? The red ones? Why none of the others?"

"They don't taste any different; stop complaining." Reuniclus replied.

"Then why can't you eat them?"

"They remind me of blood."

I rolled my eyes. "When are you going to pick up those Skittles?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"When you're done eating all the red M&M's."

I glared at Reuniclus. "Oh, really? What if I don't eat them?"

"Then I won't pick up the Skittles."

"Ugh, you are so lazy." I replied, getting up and heading off to get a broom.

"The only reason you're calling me lazy is because you don't want to do it." Reuniclus called after me. I returned with the broom and I was about ready to hit Reuniclus with it, but I decided against it and just swept up the Skittles.

I plopped back on the couch with a bowl of cheese puffs. Reuniclus' eyes widened. "Where did you get those?"

"You would want to know, wouldn't you?" I replied, smirking.

"You've been holding out on me!"

"And you've been letting yourself go." I replied, frowning.

"Says the boy with the cheese puffs."

"Says the boy who bought the cheese puffs." I replied, smirking again.

"Eh, whatever. I can go without." Reuniclus lied.

"Yeah, sure…"

"Just give me the remote and we'll call it a deal."

**Chapter end. `How to explain this?` Well, for one this chapter got shorter, because I didn't like introducing major characters in the first chapter** **(like randomly pop up people.) So two characters are no pushed further into the story, but it will all work out because I'm breaking the first chapter into two halves. But that creates problems in the re-updating half of this process. I will try not to change the plot, besides making it more… concrete.**

**PS: I personally think that Black and Reuniclus having 'fat days' together is just hilarious.**

**PSS: As writing styles change I have a need to rewrite old stories, and add countless post scripts to the rewritten chapters. I've taken down all the chapters that need to be rewritten but don't freak out they are all archived in my database so I'm not literally rewriting the chapters from y'know… scratch.**

**Please R&R.**


	2. Blondes and Brunettes

**Oh, chapter 2. (or chapter 1.5 if you want specifics). Chapter 2 was always N.'s chapter but now that I've split the first chappie… well, let's just say N. gets some more back story.**

I awoke early in the morning. I turned my head left and saw a beautiful sunrise. I peered down, through the branches of the tree I was sleeping in to see people walking in the park. I pitied them, most not knowing what it felt to sleep outside. They had no sense of how some people lived; the only had their houses and cars.

I wasn't really interested in these people though. My eyes scanned the park searching for a person of interest. My eyes landed on a blond standing close to the swing set. I slide down the trunk of the tree. I probably suffered a splinter but I ignored it and dived into the underbrush.

Stealth was my friend and green hair is great for hiding in the grass. I slowly made my way closer to where the blonde was. I didn't take my eyes off of him; I didn't want him getting away. I was very close to him now and I decided to make my debut.

I walked up from him behind, which luckily put me in-between him and the path. He would run away from it if he tried to get away. "Hello." I greeted, catching the blonde's attention.

"Hello…" The blonde said hesitantly.

"Would you like to play a game?" I asked, smiling.

The blonde took a few steps back before muttering a reply. "I'd rather not."

"But you'll enjoy it." I replied.

The boy stared at me for a bit, blinking occasionally, before taking off running. I followed after him, walking until I was sure I wouldn't be seen and then running. The blonde was running from the path but I didn't want to lose sight of him.

The blonde kept running until we reached a more secluded part of the park. The blonde needed to stop and suffering a fall made him. I slowly walked up to him, standing over his quivering body.

"What do you want?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing much," I told him sitting down beside him. "Just you." I was just about to place my hand on the blonde when I heard footsteps.

I leaned down to the blonde. "I'll be back for you, so don't go anywhere." Then I went to investigate. I climbed up a tree, and glanced down onto the path. I noticed a head of brown hair in a pattern that matched my Toy-Touya's.

I climbed down the tree to make check if it was him and made a bit of noise in the process. The brunette glanced up at the tree to figure out what was making the sounds and I took that chance to walk in front of him so I would be the first thing he saw when he brought his head back down.

The boy lowered his head and my bluish-green eyes met pure brown ones, and I knew I had found Black. I must have startled Black because he flipped himself over the bench. I stared as he lay awkwardly at him with his legs over the bench and the rest of his body hanging over the back. He let his legs fall over the back.

I poked my head under the bench to get a better view of his face. I was very close to him now and I was sure it was him. "Hey Black." I said, using Touya's real name.

Black groaned and stood up. I stood up also and then Black noticed how close we were and he backed up. I gave Black my biggest smile and waved at him. "Well hey N. been touching any kids lately?" He asked scratching his the back of his neck.

I almost wanted to glare at him for that comment. What makes him think that I would do something as lowly as touch children? I touch pre-adolescents. "Black, do you know what the chances I'd meet you here are?" I asked, trying to ignore his offensive question.

"It's almost like you knew I'd be here." He said and I gave him a smirk. I pointed to the tree behind the bench.

"I always sit up in that tree in the afternoon." I said turning around to marvel at the beautiful piece of work that I called home. "It is kind of strange actually… that I'd find you here. I had a previous playmate you know, and I left him to come talk to you. I wonder if he is still there… waiting for me to come back… I think he is really looking forward to what I have planned… it seems that he wants it, even though he's showing it in a very weird way… he wasn't running as fast as he normally does… I think he does want it. What do you think Black?"

I turned around to get a response and noticed Black had taken off running. I had just broken my first rule; never let your subject get out of your line of sight. I ran after Black because I wasn't in the mood to go scanning for a 'yellow pages' just to go scanning for his name and number to go scanning for his house. There was no way I was doing that again.

Black ran down a dead end, which was lucky for me; I'm not really a runner. Black kept going until he reached the end, like the wall would disintegrate at his touch. I approached Black and he edged his way into a corner that was blocked from the street by a dumpster. Toy-Touya must be in the same mind frame as that blonde.

I trapped Black in the corner, and he glared at me. I glared back for a lack of things to do.

"Black, stop glaring." I ordered and much to my surprise he stopped.

"Um, N. can you let me out."

I shook my head. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" I asked and Black simply shrugged. "A very long time." Black began to bit his lip, making it bleed and that made me upset. "Stop that. If anyone is going to hurt you it's going to be me." Black rolled my eyes.

I paused for a moment. Black seems very happy to see me; maybe he could even help me with my 'problem.' "I need your help…" I started.

"And you have me against a wall because?" I let him off of the wall and he let out a sigh of relief. "What do you need help with?"

"Black… I need a place to stay, and I was thinking…" Black gave me as skeptically glance. "Or I could go back to what I was doing earlier…"

"Ok. Fine you can stay."

Black walked out of the alley and I followed closely, watching him closely. He started to walk home and I followed. I knew where he lived, from scouting the island but I don't think he needs to know that.

On the way home, I heard someone calling for me in the bushes. I glanced at Black, who kept walking, totally unaware of my stopping. He wouldn't notice if I disappeared for a bit…

"I walked over to the bush and was greeted by a group of Minuns.

"What do you need?" I ask the Minuns.

"Well," One started. "Our friend here wants to know about human mating rituals…"

"Oh, that's easy." I said sitting down and getting comfortable.

…That's not what happened!...

Even though I got detoured I beat Black home. He must be a really slow walker.

"Hey, There's Black." Reuniclus said, cheerfully. Black was walking up the street and when he oticed me on the porch he started to glare.

"Black, who's Minun?" I asked.

"I… don't… know. He just pops up every now and then. Well, anyway hey, Minus how's it been?"

"It's been good. Keeping people in check while practicing my moves…" Minus started.

"Let me guess you came here for accuracy training."

"Yeah, Thunder just has been missing too much… it missed twice in the last two weeks!" Minus exclaimed.

"How's your ratio been?" I asked. I didn't like getting involved into the demographics of pokemon battling but if Black did this 'accuracy training' thing I guess it couldn't hurt to learn about it.

"28/30 hits, this is the lowest it's been in years!"

"28/30 that's pretty good, considering thunders accuracy." I interjected. Minus and Black shot a glare at me.

"Ugh, just forget about it. Minus is here because I asked him to help with our battle subway excursion." Reuniclus stated blandly.

"What battle subway excursion?" Black asked confused.

"You said you'd take me to the battle subway next month."

"Which train?"

"Double battle."

"Argh!" Black yelled in exasperation.

"What's the big deal it's just two Pokémon, right? You've got two here." I stated. It upset me a bit that Black still like to battle pokemon.

"No N. you need four to get on the double train, and I've got two!" Black said as he gripped at his hair. \

"Well, you could get a… What's it called the dark and ground…"

"Hate em'."

"You hate them? They could cover your weaknesses." Black his head at my statement. "Volcarona?" A shake. "Scrafty?"

"Yes N. that's it and I saw one in the park! Let's go."

[Five minute run to the park]

"Black what are we doing?"

"Shhh, N. and what do you mean 'we'? I'm doing surveillance, and Reuniclus is looking out for Minus who has the pokeballs."

"You, don't have any?"

"Nope, he got me as a gift and he could never get enough money to buy any or recovery items for that matter… why did you think I know recover?" I nodded his understandment.

"I'm back." Minus sang out in a sing song voice.

"I said military voices!" Black whisper yelled.

"Um, reporting in sir. Current mission completed sir. Awaiting new orders… What…what are you doing?"

"Surveillance. Ok, I think he's going to go to sleep…"

"Black, that's bad sport. You can't catch a sleeping Pokémon…"

"Contrary to popular belief you can, Major Minus." Black said in a matter of fact tone.

"I didn't say… that… that was N. Wait… are you insulting me…?"

"Shhh! I was talking to N."

"…But you said Minus…"

"Like loser? Get it? Argh! I work with idiots."

"So… you think I'm a loser?"

"No."

"Good, because if you don't want me to fry to that better stay your answer."

"Black, you think I'm a loser?"

"You lost to me how many times?"

"Four maybe five times?"

"That's right Reuniclus."

"Ok, let's move out!" Another whisper yell.

We all jumped out the bushes and snuck up on the sleeping Scrafty. Black lifted up the poke ball. I grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing, crazy!" Whisper yell. The Scrafty stirred.

"Don't throw it, those things are hard"… Black stared at me skeptically.

Black pressed the button on the poke ball and caught the Scrafty.

"N. you can let go now." I ignored him and held his hand all the way home.

**Well… it's that time again, ay? Author comments… Well, I can see N. being a tactical planner or something of that nature and chasing down "pre-adolescents" because they aren't "children". I feel bad for Blonde-boy Barry in this one, but Toy-Touya(That's how I used to pronounce Touya!) came to save the day.**


	3. Black's Diary

**Minus' pov**

"Is he awake?" I asked Reuniclus

"How would I know?" The psychic typed bubbled.

"Guys, leave N. alone." Black ordered from his place in the kitchen.

N. opened his eyes. He was glaring at us.

"Good morning." N. says groggily.

"Good morning." We both chimed.

"Good morning, Black." N. says to the irritable brunette.

"Good morning." Black said nonchalantly from his position in the kitchen. Black put the coffee mug he was drinking from in the sink. "I have to go. Be back later and don't burn down the house." I heard the front door open and close so I sat up.

"What now?" N. asked, glancing around.

"Oh! Who wants to go through Black's stuff?" Reuniclus cried out happily.

N. gave him a smile of reassurance and we walked upstairs to Black's room. We stopped outside the door.

"Is that a deadbolt?" N. asked, curious of the lock on Black's door. Now, I wonder why he wants to know what type of lock it is.

"No, it's a turn lock." N. nodded. I rolled my eyes at how naïve Reuniclus could be.

Reuniclus opened the door and we walked in. "Spread out. His diary is around here somewhere." I explained.

"Ok, um last week it was there…" Reuniclus pointed to a corner of the room. "The week before that it was there… so now it should be there." Another point.

I walked over to the corner and lifted up a red book. "Found it!"

I tossed it on the bed, jumped up and flipped it open to the most recent pages:

_July, 8, 2011 Friday_

_I got promoted this week to head of board. But what board exactly? When I left work last week everybody was laughing at me so it could be something bad…_

_July, 9, 2011 Saturday_

_I had a conversation with looker he said N. was in the area and I told him I had never seen him and that so he should probably look somewhere else… S.S.!_

_July, 10, 2011 Sunday_

_I should have taken looker's advice because N. found me in the park and when I ran he chased me down and now he's staying at my house. And work tomorrow!...?_

"S.S.?" N. asked.

"You'll find out soon." Reuniclus said sighing.

"I thought he would write more." Minus stated.

N. began to glance around the room. "What is that?" He asked, pointing at a box in the closet.

"Oh, don't mess with that. It's for Saturday's." Reuniclus whispered.

"What happens on Saturday?" N. whispered back. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, important." I replied, side glancing N.

Reuniclus started giggling.

"What's so funny?" N. asked it.

"Nothing… *giggle* just when…*giggle* just when black gets home ask him how to spell…*giggle* fun." Reuniclus choked out. I eyed Reuniclus suspiciously.

"N go downstairs I have to talk to Reuniclus privately." I said, still staring at Reuniclus.

N. went downstairs and I closed the door behind him. I waited until I was sure he was down stairs before I spoke. "Reuniclus, must you always as some of the stupidest questions spoken in this era?" Reuniclus simply shrugged. "Asking Black how you spell 'fun' is actually the best you can come up with? I've seen five year olds with more of a vocabulary. Seriously ask him to ask Black something funnier like are blondes smarter than brunettes."

Reuniclus nodded and we walked downstairs to see N. sitting on the couch watching TV. We went to join him.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"4:35 pm" Reuniclus replied.

"Did I ask you?"

"You didn't make it clear who you were asking so I answered."

"Whatever bubble butt…"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"And? Who cares?"

"I do!"

"N-

"I don't think I should get involved." N. replied quickly. Got that right; don't get innocent civiallians involved Reuniclus.

"Guys I'm home!" Blacked called out upon his entrance of the house/ apartment/? and Me and Reuniclus headed for the dining room table. N. followed.

Black put his bag down and proceeded to start making dinner and then he sat down at the table with us.

"Guess what happened today!" A look around and no answer. "I got promoted last week right, to head of board, you remember when I told you?" Another look around and no answer but one question…

"Head of board? Where do you work?" N. asked.

"Head of board… not sure but everybody is nice to me and I get to use a computer and at the end of the day everybody brings paperwork to me and I get to dress in whatever I want and whenever." Black said listing things off on his hands. "Oh and I work at the really large office building downtown. The tallest one. I'm all the way at the top." Black said excitingly while pointing at the tall office building in the city.

"Black do you have to use the restroom?" I asked very seriously. Black's happy expression dropped and he walked off to presumably the bathroom.

"N, don't ask him questions right after work, okay?"

"Why Minus?"

"If you want intelligent answers than you'll wait till after 30 minutes since he's been home."

"Is there something wrong with his work place?"

"You could say that…"

"Minus, elaborate."

"Just wait when he comes downstairs he'll be the same old Black, shy, quiet, not as happy looking,...and scared of you." I ended.

"Scare-

"Shh!"

Black walked down the stairs and sat down. "Where were we?"

"Chocolate cake." I replied.

"What about chocolate cake?" Black asked.

"You said I could have some chocolate cake."

"I didn't say you could have some chocolate cake."

"Yes you did when you got home, matter of fact you said we all could have some chocolate cake."

"I did not say you all could have some chocolate cake."

"Why do you say that you didn't say we could have chocolate cake when you said we could have chocolate cake when you got home or is it because you want all the chocolate cake for yourself because your to selfish too share your chocolate cake? Can I have some chocolate cake?"

"Wha…?"

"Answer the question."

"Um… yeah."

"Get it out."

"Get what out?"

"The chocolate cake."

"Wha, Ba-

"Ah ah uh, you said you never lie right?" Black nodded. "Then get my chocolate cake!" Black got up mumbling what sounded like curses but got me my slice of chocolate cake.

"So… where am I going to sleep tonight?" N. asked casually.

"In Black's bed." I said quickly in-between bites of cake.

"Wha! No! Minus!" Black yelled.

I nudged Reuniclus. "Don't use violent violence to solve violent problems from your violent past." Reuniclus said almost like he had it memorized.

"Shut up bubble boy, before I subtract you and major minus from the N-quation." Black replied looking smug.

"You came up with that by yourself or did you have help?"

"Minus hush."

"Black."

"hush."

"Black."

"Shut up."

"BBBBBBBBBBBlack."

"What Minus!"

"Food's burning."

"Huh? Oh crap!" Black rushed over and took what was suppose to be dinner off the stove and burned himself in the process. "Why- why? Argh, ugh forget it!"

"Someone has anger management problems."

Black ignored my statement.

20 minutes later Black remade whatever he had burned earlier and we all at dinner and settled down in front of the TV(N., Reuniclus, and me actually.) with some cake.

"Minus, give me that! No more cake for you!" Black took the cake from Me. I shot a bolt of electricity turning the cake into a crisp. "That was the last piece of cake!"

"I know." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Black walked over to the TV an unplugged it.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Who pays the bills, who buy the food, who cooks the food?" Black asked.

"Ugh, I'm going to bed." I replied and walked off.

I headed into the kitchen and waited for Black and N. to go upstairs before I settled onto the couch with Reuniclus. "Can you believe this? Were stuck down here, while stranger N. is upstairs sleeping in our used to be bed."

"He's not a stranger if you know his name," Reuniclus replied.

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Do you ever get laid?"

"… Low blow, Rei, but I'll let it slide… for now."

**This was Minus' pov… This chapter was always Minus' pov and the next chapter will be Black's which mean I really do have to rewrite it. Not change pronouns and names. I'm adding in a few sub-plots though so I guess that counts for something. Nothing big though.**

**Please R&R. **


	4. Minus' Birthday

**The next rewritten chapter is here! Please R&R and enjoy!**

Black's pov

Today was Minus' birthday and we now had the painstaking task of making sure his birthday was 'perfect'. That involved a cake, a bit of singing, and that damn _highchair_. That highchair gave me so much trouble earlier this year. I had friends… well, associates coming over and the first thing you see when you walk into the kitchen was the highchair.

"_Black? Do you have children?" _

"_No…"_

"_Then why do you have a highchair in your kitchen."_

"_It's for special occasions…"_

_The three people in the kitchen with me took a few steps back. The only one who didn't was Lucas, one of my 'associates'._

_He placed a hand on my shoulder. "So Black has a fetish, we can understand that!"_

_I threw his hand off my shoulder. "I do not!" _

_The other people chuckled. "So what's this then?" A female associate asked, holding up a box. "A vibrator? I wonder why you would have that." _

"_Th-that's not mine!" I stuttered out nervously._

"_We get it Black. You don't have to hide yourself from us." Lucas said, inching closer to me._

"_I wasn't hiding it, it __**was **__sitting in the hallway, you know." I said defensively. _

"_Yep, and now it's in my hand. The only question left, since I threw the box away, is where do we put it?"_

Now that I think about it, where did I put that thing anyway? Wouldn't want anyone to find it ag-

"Black, what is this?" I turn around to see Reuniclus trying to restrain its giggles and N. holding up the vibrator.

"It's a… back massager?" Hopefully N. didn't catch the question in my voice.

"How do you use it?"

"I'll show you later." I said, before realizing. Reuniclus was about to die of laughter… or of me.

"Shut up, Reuniclus." I told it as I headed into the living room to get Minus. I squatted next to the couch, that's where Minus sleeps now, since N. moved in. "Get up" I started. "Minus, get up." I poked the little electric type: no response. "Minus, if you don't get up in three, two , one…" I pushed Minus onto the floor.

The little electric type turned to face me, and looked to be preparing a thunder but stopped. Minus stands up awkwardly, and walks over to my leg. I let him climb up to my shoulder and I was back to the kitchen. I set him in the highchair. He slopes down and his legs catch on the piece of plastic on the bottom. His eyes shoot open.

I go to the fridge to get Minus' cake. It's all the way in the back for whatever reason so I have to reach and get all in the fridge just to reach it. I feel someone breathing on my neck and I pause.

"How do you spell Fun?" N. asked scaring the heck out of me. I jump from surprise and hit my head on the fridge.

"Argh! N! What's your problem?" I yell. I can feel my face heating up.

"Black are you sick? Your face is turning a crazy shade of red…"

"F. U. N. Okay happy? Stupid idiot … "

"Black, if it makes you feel better, I like your face." My blush got deeper.

I got up trying to ignore whatever N. just said. I got Minus' cake out of the fridge and put it on the highchair. "Happy birthday Minus!" I sang.

After a little song and some cake Minus, N., and Reuniclus all retreated to the living room, while I went to get Shelgon.

I successfully made it to my room and headed straight for my closet. I reached for the box Shelgon was in but it seemed higher than usual… I had to jump just to reach it and when I did, most of the stuff in the closet fell on me.

I heard footsteps and wondered if they came to save me from my makeshift prison.

"You see that box there?" Minus asked. "Get it" "Open it." What are they doing?

"What about it?" I heard N. ask.

"Well that's what he does… Play with it… all day… alone… by himself… solitarily solitary… with him, himself, and he… applicably applicable… laughably laughable… L-

"I get it! By himself! That's all you had to say!" N. yelled.

"Ugh, oh hey, Minus hey N." I said popping out a random box I hadn't noticed I was in.

"Black, what are you doing inside of a box… "Minus asked looking concerned.

"Oh, that… uh yeah… I honestly don't know…" I replied.

"Um guys, WHOA, how'd you end up in a box?" Reuniclus asked walking into the room holding an envelope.

I climbed out the box taking the packing peanuts with me. "Is that another mission?"

"I think so." Reuniclus handed it to me.

I read the letter. "We got a note from HQBWNPD."

"Black what's HQBWNPD? It that where you work." N. asked.

"Head Quarters for Black, White, and N's Plans Destruction." Reuniclus replied.

"I thought I told you to stop accepting missions from that place… they're racist."

"Minus, Black as in my name, White as in her name." I replied.

"Grow up Minus."

"Shut up Reuniclus."

"What?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Yes, you didn't but that can change."

"How exactly could that happen?"

"If I use my psychic powers I could shape your voice box in such a way that words don't come out correctly or I could change your brain waves make you madly in love with Black, enjoy, jumping off cliffs, or I could make you allergic to chocolate."

Minus stood staring awkwardly with his mouth open.

"I see who wears the pants in this family." I stated. I knew it wasn't me, not with N. around…

Minus rolled his eyes and walked away. I climbed out the window and slide down the gutter.

"Who wears the pants… Moron." I heard him mumble as he headed outside to his favorite tree.

I beat Minus outside, considering that I jumped out the window.

"What are you doing?" Minus asked rudely.

"Me and

**[Short chapter I know but the next one should be better. It's going to be Black's pov! Read and review everyone. ] Now who wrote that? The next chapter, in fact, will be N.'s pov. Note to self: never write about someone's birthday in another person's pov.**


	5. Shelgon Saturday

**I really, really, did not want to put this chapter in N.'s pov, but hey, I'm sticking with my resolution.**

**(Chapter contains a lot of dialogue…)**

_**N.'s dream…**_

"_So you have my money?"_

"_What money? I'm broke!" I yelled kicking and screaming. I was being held by a few of this gangster's… gang… members…_

"_Liar!" He yelled as he punched me in the stomach._

I shot awake I could feel the pain of where I had been punched. Oh wait, that's just Black hugging me. I turned around so I could look at him, and when I did he pressed his head against my chest. Black really is cute when he's asleep…

"Black?" I heard Minus call from the hallway. The door was open, for whatever reason and I thought of closing. I felt Black stir and wondered why Minus was ruining my 'special' time with Black.

"Oh, Black?" Minus called out as he entered the room. Black moved a bit and then stopped. He was awake now.

"Black."

"What Minus?" Black asked, the irritation showing in his voice.

"Open your eyes." Minus asked, and I felt like slapping him.

Black slowly his eyes because the light from the widow( I forgot to close the blinds) was gleaming on them. I was thinking about how cute his sparkling eyes made him when he wiggled his arm; the one that was under me. Black's eyes shot open and he fell onto the floor, after jumping of course.

Minus walked and peered over the edge of the bed. "Good morning sleepy head. Had a good night off sleep or was it restless and lust filled?"

Black ignored Minus and peered over the bed. When he saw me he glared.

"Hey before you go blaming it on him, you begged to sleep with him." Minus said. It was true, Black had actually asked to sleep with me.

"Good morning, Black." I said.

"O-oh H-hey N-n-n-n…" Black stuttered.

"Did you sleep well? " I asked. Considering how he jumped of the bed, I don't think he did.

"I-i-I S-s-slept O-o-okay…"

"That's good because last night you were going on all about the 'Deadly Doppelganger' or something like that."

"D-d-deadly D-d-doppelganger…?"

"Yes, you kept saying he was trying to get you, but not to worry he doesn't exist."

"Where's Shelgon?"

[Five minutes later]

"Shelgon! Don't Zen Head-butt me! … Oh your sorry… Well I guess I can let it slide… Just don't do it again!... Huh? Did I have fun at Minus's birthday party?... It was okay… I guess. Shelgon you need to speak up… Oh a what now? … Scrafty?...Oh you mean the one I caught… He's not going to replace you…" Black said, talking… to himself…

"Black, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Playing with Shelgon…"

"Can I play too?"

"Shelgon what do you think?" Black whispered to Shelgon.

"Well?"

"Shelgon says it is okay."

"It's your decision too."

Gear work moving dramatically over Black's head…

"It is okay."

"What are you playing?" Heh heh 'playing'

"Shelgon Silgoligraphy"Is that… what is that?

"You mean sigillography?"

"What's that?" Black asked, tilting his head.

"The study and science of seals…"

"That sounds cool what type of seals? Lion seals, tiger seals…"

"Those could be some, I think…" I've never heard of a 'lion seal'…

"You know the white and blue ones that look kind of like icebergs? I like those."

"I like the national Unova seal."

"Unova has its own seal?"

"Just our own, No one else uses it."

"I thought you didn't like referring to Pokémon as tools." I don't but how does that relate to seals?

"What?"

"Spheals?" Black asked curiously.

"Seals."

"No Spheals. The Pokémon?"

"I was talking about the type of seals you put on documents, Black, not Pokémon."

"…" Note to self: Don't talk to Black on Saturday.

"What are you two morons arguing about today?" Minus asked from his spot next to Shelgon.

"Pancakes." Minus said before me or Black had time to reply.

"Pan what?" Black asked.

"Cakes." Minus replied.

"What type?" Black asked.

"Chocolate."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why?"

"You said you'd make us some pancakes because you always ate pancakes on pancake day and you miss that old time feel of homemade pancakes… pancakes."

"Wha…?"

"Answer the question."

"Um, yes?"

"Final answer?"

"Yes?"

"Good I'll be expecting them tomorrow by ten o'clock."

"Expecting what?"

"Pancakes." Minus replied getting up and walking away.

He did it again…

"It's very cute when he tricks you like that." I told Black, trying to make him feel better. "I love it when your face gets all red. It's very cute."

Black gets up, grabs Shelgon and heads inside. Decide to beat him back inside by climbing up the gutter. I barely make it in time, because just as I'm walking into the hallway Black is coming up the stairs.

"Black you can't just run away from me… and besides." I grab Shelgon and dash into his room. "I've got Shelgon!"

Black runs in after me, closing the door in the process. "Give it back!" He yells at me.

"No"

"I'll kick you out!"

"And I'll shred Shelgon."

"Wha? No! Don't N."

"What will you give me?"

Black shrugs and I take that as a free choice. I walk closer to the brunette watching as his eyes his precious doll. "We'll talk later. Five o'clock everyday, in my room. Got it?" I whisper into his ear.

Black nods and I give him back Shelgon.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Get out of my room!"

"Yesh, don't get so worked up."

Black gives me a death glare.

"I'm going. OK?"

I leave and Black closes the door behind me. I see Reuniclus in the hallway and decide to tell him the good news. "Hey Reuniclus! Guess What!"

"N.!"

I turn around to see Black peeping from behind his door.

"Don't go telling everyone, okay?"

"Okay,…?"

"Good." And with that he closes the door.

**Please review!**

**Ok, the dialogue, I tried not to change it but… yeah, I might need to change some of it and actually write some stuff in. Well, anyway I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter should be longer than the last. How do I know? I don't, but that's beside the point. What's the point? How would I know? I'm too busy thinking of what to put in this chapter. Please enjoy, and Review if you have the time, summer is always busy. **

**Ps: Wahoo! Another broken up chapter… so this one won't be longer than the last.**

**Minus's pov:**

"Black, can I wake him up? Please…?" I begged, bouncing next to N.'s makeshift bed. "I'll only hurt him a little."

Black sighed. He was in the kitchen and looked a bit stress; his hair was messier than usual and he was beginning to get bags under his eyes, and a stressed Black was a suggestible Black.

"Minus…" Black whined. "Okay fine just don't go overboard…" Black lowered his eyes at me. "…If there is such a thing for you."

"Black!" Reuniclus started. "Don't support him! Do you really want N. to get hurt? I know you're a better person than that." Black ignored Reuniclus.

I took my hand and pressed it into N.'s side and I let the electricity flow through it into the green haired male sleeping in my bed.

"Ouch!" N. yelled as he fell off of the couch and landed face first on the floor… with his butt in the air and Black has suddenly appeared in the door way. N. propped himself up on his elbows to glare at me. "Minus, you realized that hurt, don't you?"

"Whatever N." I started. "You sleep on my bed-"

"Couch to be precise…"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Do I look precise to you? Whatever you call the damn thing; it doesn't matter! It's my bed none the less and I would greatly appreciate if I could sleep on it, Letter petterfile boy!"

Do you mean pedophile? It's not pronounced that way, you know? It's PEDO not petter, so the correct pronunciation is PED-O-FILE."

"Uh-huh, like I care what you think, Peter."

"My name isn't Peter. It's N. Do you need me to spell that?" Black let out a silent chuckle.

"No, I'm sure I got it down. It's been there… since preschool. O comes after it, right?"

"OOOoooo!" Reuniclus cried out.

"Reuniclus! Don't instigate! You'll only make it worse." Black scolded.

"Hey, Minus! Do the F.U.N. one." Reuniclus cried out.

N. let out a violent laugh before abruptly laughing and glaring at Minus. "No… I'm going upstairs." N. said before heading off to his for mentioned destination.

"Look Minus!" Black yelled. "You made N. upset!"

"Yeah… maybe you should go cheer your FB up."

Black paused. "FB? What does that mean?"

"**F**riend of** B**lack's? No doubt, what did you think it meant? I asked. "Seriously though. What else could it mean?" I asked myself as Black headed off upstairs after N.

**Should I be happy? Maybe. I split up another chapter which takes this story to 17 chapters, but no biggie. All is well, hopefully I won't have to split anymore chapters… maybe…**

**Ps: Such hostility... Seeing N. argue with Minus is always fun...**

**Please Review. **


	7. An emotional Conversation

**This chapter originally had three parts and three pov's (points of view) all matching up to how I normally line up the pov's in this story with Black, N., Minus then Black again. This made it easier to split and I didn't have to change the pov's (Hooray! Less work!) Please I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.**

**Exert from last chapter, for those of you who lose their place in books because you don't realize that chapter 7 comes after chapter 6. **

"_Look Minus!" Black yelled. "You made N. upset!"_

"_Yeah… maybe you should go cheer your FB up." _

_Black paused. "FB? What does that mean?"_

"_**F**__riend of__** B**__lack's? No doubt, what did you think it meant? I asked. "Seriously though. What else could it mean?" I asked myself as Black headed off upstairs after N._

**N's pov**

"N-nothing." I heard footsteps… most likely Black's considering he's the only one who's heavy enough to make them. Perhaps I should open the door for him…? I pressed my ear against the doo to see if he was outside of it because opening doors when people are a distance away makes you seem ignorant and eager.

I was pulling away from the door when Black abruptly opened it and hit me, knocking me to the floor.

"Hey, N. I'm sorry about what Minus said. He's very defensive of his bed."

Who cares if he is defensive about his "bed"? I'm sleeping there so he should suck it up and relax. He acts like it is very comfortable but it's now my… bed… wait why was I sleeping on the couch anyway? I have my room. With a bed. Why was I sleeping on the couch?

I decided not to respond and just to let Black talk.

"Well, I made breakfast. You probably can't smell it since it's orange juice and cereal… Well it's not together, because… well that's stupid. I mean it's orange juice and cereal. Orange juice is tangy and it clashes with the sweetness of the cereal. It's also acidic and I don't think acid and sugar mix…, taste wise at least…

Ugh, he's going on about "Cereal" and "Orange juice"… maybe I should kiss him to make him shut up…

I move my face closer to his… His speech slows down; he begins to blush, and the stutter's back.

"W-w-w-what are you d-doing N.?"

"I just wanted to see that cute little red face of yours again…"

"S-shut up."

"And… I wanted a kiss." I whispered in his ear for dramatic effect.

"I-I'm going d-downstairs…"

"I love you too!" I called after him. That should give Reuniclus and Minus something to talk about.

Maybe I should take a nap… Yeah that's a good idea…

I laid down in my bed. Yes, the extremely comfortable one, though it would be more comfortable with Black besides me… but that will come I time… Black is so falling for me… and one day Minus will respect me… and I will be able to tell Reuniclus what do to… he only listens to Black now…

**One Hour Later…**

"Get up. It's me, Minus. I have something I want to show you."

"Yeah, yeah I'm up." I sat up to prove my point.

"Meet me downstairs." And he left to go get… Black?

"Might as well go downstairs…" I thought aloud.

Downstairs there was Reuniclus eating popcorn and a big machine box that had lots of electrical things on it.

"What is it?" I asked the only other person in the room: Reuniclus.

"You'll find out when- Oh here they come." He bubbled.

"Black hurry up this is serious!" Minus said as he practically dragged Black in the room.

"Is that my toaster oven?"

"No, this big contraption is a cloning machine." Minus started. "It takes the molecules from a living thing and splits them according to emotion. For example if you set it to one clone it will splice either love or hate from you. If you set it to two it will take them both. Either way whatever emotion was taken the new being, who will look exactly like the old being, will only know that emotion."

"It better not be my toaster oven, I've been looking all over for the thing and if I find out you turned it into a-

"Shut up! I said no, okay?"

"Oh…"

"A cloning machine? Cool, let's clone me." I said volunteering.

"No, you don't do anything; just eat. We should clone Black because he cooks, works, cleans… and well it would be better with two of him. What do you think Black? Do you want to do it?"

"I've already have had my emotions split."

"What! That's impossible…" Minus said.

"No it's not. When I was born it wasn't just me; there were two others: Hateall and Loveall. That's their names if you're wondering. They're Hateall Black and Loveall Black."

"So Black is their last names but your first?" Reuniclus asked.

"Well we were all named Black at first but we had to diversify ourselves so we came up with those and they call me OB for Original Black, even though my name is just Black."

"So what's the problem? You can't be split again?" I asked.

"I can, there are many other emotions but when we were growing up…

_**Flashback**_

"_I pick… him." Random boy said._

"_Black? Which one?" Random boy #2 replied._

"_Um, the one on the left." Random boy #1 said._

"_That's Loveall; he sucks at soccer." Random boy #2 replies._

"_I LOVE soccer." Loveall said in his higher than normal voice. (_"my voice higher pitch"_)_

"_You'd LOVE to be good at soccer." Hateall comments with lower than normal voice. (_"My voice lower pitch. Creepy little-" "Black…"_)_

"_Yeah, he can be goalie." And the game start, without me._

"_Come on, Black, we can play another game." Hateall says and I follow him. He picks up a random ball and throws it to me. "Catch." _

_I catch it and throw it back. Hateall catches it quickly and slings it back, making it collide at high speeds into my face. A lot of kids see and begin laughing at me, who's lying on the ground with a certain look alike standing above him._

"_That hurt." I say trying to give him a chance to apologize._

"_The truth hurts." He walks away leaving me on the ground, with broken bones._

_Later that day…_

"_Mom, Hateall hurt me…"_

"_I'm sorry Black can i- Oh, that's what happened…"_

"_Yeah… is it swelling?" _

"_Well,… just put some ice on it."_

_My mom gave me some ice and I headed up to my room, well our room. I open the door and see Loveall on his bed rereading a book and Hateall lying on his throwing darts at a dart board… with a picture of my face on it. _

"_How did you get a swollen eye?" Loveall asked; he's the caring one._

"_Why, do you want one too?" Hateall replied, typical him to offer up some form of pain._

"_Maybe, Maybe then they'd call me Black."_

"_Yeah, like Blackberry here. He has his trademark eyeliner on." Hateall said._

_I just looked at him. What could I possibly do to make him understand?_

"_What are you looking at? I can fix that other eye of yours if you want." Hateall said throwing a dart dangerously close to my head. It made a head shot on the board._

"_Didn't mom tell you to take that off?" I asked._

"_Quit whining. It's not a picture of you anyway, it's a picture of Loveall." _

"_And what a lovely picture it is…"_

"_That's the spirit Loveall, Here catch!" Hateall exclaimed whizzing a dart past Loveall's head. _

"_Hey, you know he can't catch worth crap." I was practically yelled._

_Hateall rolled his eyes and threw another dart past my head._

"_Hey, Black, I have something to show you." Loveall said patting the spot next to him on his bed. I took that spot as Loveall thrust a book into my hands._

"_You know what that means Black eyed pea; you'll be reading him his bedtime story tonight." Hateall said rubbing it in. Why do they have to be called that? My eyes aren't even black._

_I opened the book anyway and began reading._

_Flash back end…_

"What I got from that was: blah blah blah, you're scared."

"Were you listening?" Black whispered yelled.

"Yeah… I even took notes."

"Let me see that…" I took the notepad from Minus.

_Notes about Black's life(Yawn):_

_Black was a coward_

_Black can't catch balls with his face_

_Black sucks at soccer (obviously!)_

_Loveall is retarded_

_Black is retarded(must run in the family)_

_Hateall doesn't like Black (Who can blame him? The guy is retarded imagine growing up with him!)_

_Buy dart board for 3.99_

_Buy tape for 1.50_

_Get picture of Black(Maybe a picture of N. and Reuniclus too!)_

_Throw darts!_

I see what Minus does in his spare time.

"Wait, you read him a bedtime story? You've never read me one!" Reuniclus exclaimed.

"You don't need it and, I mean, it's not like I have a choice Hateall isn't going to read it and Loveall needs it to go to sleep. That's the thing that sets us apart because were all the same age except Hateall acts the oldest mentally and sexually, I'm next in mentality, Loveall next in sexuality, then, finally, is Loveall mentally and me sexually…"

"So.. is that what you meant when you said deadly doppelganger?" N. asked. I nodded. "And you're youngest sexually? Sounds like Hateall is better than you two." He whispered as an afterthought.

"So that's why you act like that? Scared and fearful? Aren't those the next two emotions in line for splicing?" Reuniclus asked.

"Yep, Love and Hate, Fear and courage, Intelligence and common sense, Cruelty and Insanity,… the list goes on and on." Minus added.

"Half of those aren't emotions."

"N., I realize that emotions is the word I use to describe them because I can't any other way, okay?"

"Well, the machine is done and we don't exactly know if it works what do we do?..." Minus asked.

"Someone should get the door…" Reuniclus added.

"Wha? Get the door?" Black asked.

Knock, knock.

**Who is it? Next time! Oh crap! N.'s point of view is next… but seriously Hateall is evil he's supposed to be better, and Loveall is good so he's allowed to be stupid because good always beat evil, although there's no evidence in this story that I believe that… Well, please review. I enjoy reading them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Minus's pov**

Knock, knock

"…"

"I'll open it then…" Black said whining, but heading to open the door nether the less.

_Creak.._

"Hey, Black, it's me, Joey."

"Ah! Joey, don't do that! Where did you come from anyway?"

Joey pointed across the street to his house. "… Anyway, I have some letter's here for you. They ended up in my mailbox ... *cough* again." Joey says walking in as if he was invited.

"Joey, what are you doing? I don't think your mom would like you over here with a pedophile." Black said

"What? Who?" Joey asked.

"Hey, pedophile." I said grabbing N.'s attention almost immediately. "They're talking about you."

"Whoa he's a pedophile? Are you on the sex offender's list?" Joey asked.

N. shook his head. "What's a sex offender's list?"

"Something you need to stay off of." I commented.

"Why?"

"Because, if you don't, you can't be with Black anymore."

N. nodded in understanding.

"So, Joey, you should go. Like, now because if you don't you'll mom will come looking for you and find N. and he'll get reported and you won't ever be able to talk to him again, legally at least, so Bye!" Black said as he pushed Joey out the door.

Black let out a sigh of relief. "He's gone… I think it's time to brawl!" Black said as he heads for the TV and opens a drawer that reveals a Wii.

"Who you gonna play as?" Reuniclus asked.

"Menos, or maybe Zekrom." He replied.

"Menos is better than Zekrom." I said

"Yeah, but Zekrom can fly."

"And can get hit by Fusion Bolt while flying."

"That's his Final smash." Black replied.

"It's also Zekrom's."

"Minus, they both have practically the same moves except Zekrom can use Zen Headbutt and Menos can use Wild Charge. " Black stated.

"Both interesting moves but Wild Charge is stronger."

"Why not use Pikachu?" Reuniclus interjected.

"No!" Black and I shouted at the same time.

"It was just a suggestion." Reuniclus said flying away.

"This game is terribly violent." N. stated.

"Is it better than pokemon battling." Black asked.

"I guess."

"Wait, what's in the mail?" Black asked while he set down the controller.

"Can I play?" I asked.

"Go crazy."

Black returned moments later.

"What was it?" I asked even though I didn't care.

"Nothing special. By the way what is today?"

"The Twenty first… of December." I replied.

"What? It's that time already?" Black practically yelled.

"Yeah." I said bluntly.

"Where are you going, Black?" N. asked. I turn and see Black drastically throwing on clothes, well gloves and a hat.

"Christmas shopping."

"Can I come?" N. asked.

"Sure, let's go."

The two of them took of out the door. Just like a couple. A couple of a fourteen year old and a twenty year old. What an age gap, a gap that definitely makes N. a pedophile for loving such a young person. Boy to be exact. I'll never understand that. How can a male be attracted to another male?

"What do you mean how? You remember that time with that Minun and he just so happen to be male?" Reuniclus asked.

"Shut the Hell up!" I yelled. " And I thought I told you not to read my mind."

"I wasn't; you were projecting it."

Oh, really? How about I project some electricity to go through that transparent little head of yours?

'Minus, no need to get violent.'

Stay out of my head!

'You're still projecting calm yourself.'

I walked of upstairs. I can't think of words to describe that Reuniclus. Oh wait, yes I can: ignorant, exasperating, punch able, conductible, transparent, Black's first pokemon… That's where he gets it from! Maybe I should rewatch that video.

"Reuniclus! Make so popcorn and meet me in Black's room!"

"Ok, Minus."

I ran into Black's room and began searching through his closet… it has to be here somewhere… Ah! Found it! I held up a black cassette while Reuniclus flew in with the popcorn.

"Memories of a baby… That's Black's, isn't it?"

"Yep, video recordings of what his mom viewed to be important from his birth to college edition one."

"So… were watching that?"

"Yep." I said popping it in.

There was static and then an image came on of Black sitting in a high chair sitting in front of a small cake that had a big one on it.

"_Happy birthday Black!" His mom said in an overly cheerful voice._

"_Mom, I'm not one…"_

"_Black, try to make this realistic." She said with a disappearing smile._

"_Realistic? How did I fit into this chair?"_

"_You always were small…" She replied to no one in particular._

"_Oh, what a site! Black reliving his first birthday." A look alike of Black said only he was taller._

"…Wait, That's Hateall." I said, pausing the tape.

"Reuniclus looked up. "Looks a lot like him except for that scowl. I always thought… that was his dad."

I unpaused the tape.

"_Shut up, Hateall."_

_The chair Black was sitting in took a dive for the floor,… almost unnaturally._

"In case you're wondering it was kicked." Black said, with a familiar scowl.

**Not sure if I ever rewrote this…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Did you see what I did there? Please ignore the author comments on the last chapter…**

**Black's pov**

December, 21st 8:00 pm…

"Seriously? The poke mart is closed." I whined. "I didn't know they EVER closed."

"Yeah kid. We cashiers have lives too even though you sons of a lillipup don't acknowledge it."

"I didn't mean it like that." I growled at him.

"Whateva, and get lost. There's no loiterin!"

"Littering?" I asked.

"Loiternin."

"Little ring?"

"… No, stupid LOITERIN."

"I don't get it… this guy must have selective hearing or something…"

"… I don't get paid enough for this… Anyway like I was saying you and ya boyfriend should clear out before-

"Boyfriend?" I turned to N. who had been standing quietly the whole time. "He's not my boyfriend." I said pointing an accusing finger at the cashier and causing N. to lurch forward. Apparently he had been holding my hand. I stared down at it, finally realizing why he said that.

"I guess… holding hands must be a show of extreme friendship now a day and that little boys do it so they don't lose their best friend in a crowd of people while heading to the cotton candy stand." He replied. He stood there awkwardly for a few more minutes. "Yeah, I'm heading out…" He said walking off.

"We should go too…" I said aloud.

N. didn't reply. I started walking off ignoring the fact he hadn't responded. I took about two steps before I realized something: N. wasn't going to let go before we got home. I started walking and dragging N. along until he caught my pace and began walking alongside me… now we really look like a couple.

We kept walking down random streets on our way home until I realize that I should be more careful in picking them because I'm not the most popular person and being seen as "gay" holding hands with my "boyfriend" is just going to make it worse. At least if they call him my bf I can say he's my "best friend" or "Black's friend".

I stopped on a corner and looked down a street so only my head was showing: it's clear. Then I continued walking.

Wait… I am I really checking streets? I feel like a criminal. Why should I hide? I mean I'm a champion! I can take… anyone… down… oh, yeah Reuniclus is at home.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our little friend Blackberry. What'cha got there? Finally realize what gender you're into. Or you just haven't found someone your type."

The location of the voice was an alley (Figures) and the owner was a tall teenager that goes by the name of-

"James Bomb Von, at your service. What can I get you today Blackberry? Some condoms for you and your special guy friend you got there? Though they might be a bit large for you." Von said.

"What size are they Von?" Some gang member asked.

"Small, but they'll shrink or you could buy some for your friend, if that's what you fancy."

"I wouldn't 'fancy' that." I replied rudely. I turned around to go and suddenly became aware of the two gang members blocking the exit.

"Leaving so soon Blackie boy? We haven't even gotten to the really good stuff." Von said.

"And what would that happen to be?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I think you know." Von said suggestively.

"Look, Von, I really don't want to have to release that video of you…"

"What video? You still have it?"

"Yeah, I do and if you don't leave me alone I'm going to-

"Fuck you, Blackberry! I gave you that out of respect and then you tell me your going to leak it to the web?" Von yelled, interrupting me.

"It's okay Bomb von don john." A gang member said.

"Don't touch me. I'm upset… and to make up for it were going to beat the crap out of Black and his friend." Von said glaring and looking overly angry.

"Hey… don't do this…" I pleaded. "I was only kidding, really… I didn't mean anything… Can we work this out?"

"By work out do you me hang out?" Von asked.

"Well,… I guess that works too."

**15 min. later… **

"Hang out. Then you can hang out to dry! Brat. I'll kill him. Hang me up and throw random pieces of scrap metal at me. I'll show him scrap, all the scrap I can beat out off him! Hang me upside down by some rope around the ankles while N. gets to stay grounded… and he's still holding my hand! Kids going to get it: Cappuccino hold the ice, foam on the bottom, liquid on the top, 14 extra shots, chilled, then reheated to exactly 98.6 degrees and brought to me on a silver platter so I can spit it in his face and comment on how it taste weird… How much will that cost? Free because it tastes like crap! And I definitely will not be tipping, if I do it will be -400% and I will keep all my money and not pay the bill in exchange of not robbing them for the tip… Now how am I going to get down?"

I looked at N. who seemed more responsive than earlier. Figures, they really roughed him up. Yep, push him a few times and even tried to pull his hand lose while I was unconscious.

"N., N., NNNNNNNN…, N.!"

"Huh, wha?" N. turned to look at me then looked down at our hands. "How did you get up there?" He asked without looking up.

"How about I don't tell you and we pretend I did."

"Then you have to give me… a… kiss." He said that like he had to think about it.

"I'll give you whatever you want if you get me down!" Wait…

N. reached up to my ankle and pulled a pin out, effectively making me hit the floor, erm, ground face first. That was way too easy. I should have rethought my statement. I could have done that myself!

"I could have done that myself." I stated.

"I know but then I wouldn't get my kiss." N. said with a smug grin on his face. N. played me, no doubt about it.

I'll make a revenge list and I'm putting him on it along with that little kid and maybe Minus, I have a feeling he's touching my stuff. What type of paper will it be on. Birch? Yeah, that stuff burns good. I'll write their names on a slip beforehand, throw it in a hat, randomly pull on and burn it to initiate my revenge. Then I'll find some comical weapons like a bat or a stick and beat the mess out of them in the shower or something then I'll break everything the own and kick them where it hurts… no beat them where it hurts or smash them where it hurts, a sledgehammer will serve that purpose nicely… and-

"Black?" N. said drawing me from my fantasies.

I look around I'm against the wall with N. surrounding me… How long did it take for him to get me like this? He moves his face closer to mine as I just stare at him, waiting for him to close the distance.

"_You_!_" _A veryupset sounding voice yelled in our general direction. N. and I turned to face the owner of the voice: a blonde.

"Oh, hey! You're that kid from the park! Where have you been?" N. said as he let me off the wall to talk to this… child? N. turned to me, a wide grin spread across his face. "He's the one I was with before I found you." I nodded, knowing that from the sound of his voice this 'kid' wasn't happy to see N. and to prove my fact he was glaring holes in the green haired idiot.

"_Where have I been?_" The blonde growled. "I've been in the park-

"Waiting for me? I'm sorry, when I said that I thought I would be coming back soon…"

The blonde's glare got fiercer. "I wasn't waiting for you! You creep!" The blonde yelled as his foot connected with N.'s groin. N. hit the ground and I couldn't keep myself from laughing.

The blonde turned to me. "What the hell are you laughing at?! It's not funny!" I did a mock cringe and stopped laughing until the blonde left.

I turned to N., who was still on the ground. "Serves you right," I told him wiping tears from my eyes. "Told you to stop touching children."

"Shut up… it hurts." N. whined.

"You should be glad I don't kick you too." N. glared at me. "I'm just saying."

"You should be glad I'm not cruel to virgins." N. whimpered, attempting to get up.

I felt my face heat up as I yelled my retort. "Hey, I'm not a virgin," I said crossing my arms defensively. "I just haven't met the right person yet."

N. was in front of me now. "I wonder if that person is me." He said as he placed a kiss on my cheek making me blush, and then another on my lips. "I think we should be heading home now." N. said, pointing at my pants.

I look down and see my erection. "That's not from you if that's what you're thinking."

N. nodded. "Right, it came from you being locked up."

I walked past N., ignoring his allegations. "Let's just go."

N. grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a hug. "I was also wondering where we should we continue this?" He whispered into my ear.

"I hadn't planned on continuing anything."

"…I'll ask later." N. said, sounding sullen.

"You do that." I replied, before he released me and we walked home.

We arrived home at 10:00 which is much later than I've ever been out but what really surprised me is that Reuniclus didn't greet me at the door, which was customarily what he did if I was out late.

I opened the door and began to walk towards the living room to confront Rei on why he hadn't opened the door for us, but N. grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stair and towards his room.

"N.? What the heck?" N. pulled me up on my feet and I realized how much taller he was than me.

"Well," N. said, playing with his hands. "I'm a virgin too," N. paused. "And I wanted you to be my first."

"You're still a virgin?" I asked. N. nodded. "I bet your hands aren't virgins…" I whispered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing I was just saying… how… eh… how…," I began blushing. "H-how… eh…-

N. placed a finger on my lips shushing me. "I know how you feel." N. said as he kissed me. "And I feel the same you do." N. told me as he led me into his room.

**The next day**

I wake up feeling warm and with familiar textures around my waste and something pressed into my bottom, waist and the top of my head: N. he's so tall if I sit in his lap he can put his chin on the top of my head and he's doing something like that now. It was nice and peaceful until-

"Rise and shine N.!... oh…" Minus said after he rudely bust in.

He walked over to the bed and hopped up and placed himself in my line of site.

"You two did… yeah ok are you, you know…"

I nodded.

"Well if you're up here, and you're not scowling like a madman then the one downstairs must be… I gotta go… explain some stuff to Rei."

He's finally gone… wait, what did he say? "If you're up here and you're not scowling like a madman then… What could this mean? Who do I know who scowls a lot and would make Minus say something like that. Sounds like he was confused in where I was or where he thought I was. So maybe… I know what it is.

**What is it Black? What do you know? Please Review. **


End file.
